Cupcakes Lost In A New World
by Vickironica
Summary: Oliver is found by some countries and doesn't have any memories of himself. Then after regaining a couple memories, a few people who claim to be family come looking for him. Except they don't seem too nice, and they're planning something. . . . .Don't mind the rating. And story is better than description.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I kinda fell in love with England's 2p!, Oliver and this idea came out of nowhere and took over my mind. I don't own Hetalia. I seriously hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to almost kill me to write the second chapter. I . .um . .like to quit stories in the middle of them . . . I hope I don't do it for this one, but still. Things change. Please comment, because I love comments so much. I've learned they're quite rare. . . .So PLEASE comment. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be out, because I like to write LOTS of fanfiction. You guys will probably have to almost kill me to write it, but I wouldn't mind. So, I don't want to sound like a bother about this, but PLEASE COMMENT! Hope you enjoy! And sorry for more stupid cliffhangers. . . I know I hate them but I still do them.

* * *

It was raining out. Thunder boomed not far away. Lightning flashed quite often.

"Where-Where am I? How did I get here? Who-Who am I? All I remember is . . ." The boy paused "Oliver. My name is Oliver."

Oliver then noticed the storm going on, and that his only shelter was a big tree in the middle of nowhere. Something sharp was poking him as well. He looked down at his damp, pink shirt and looked for the source of the small pain. Oliver was utterly surprised when he found the answer.

Why was he holding a knife?! And through closer examination, he saw that it was a little red-stained. It couldn't be blood, could it? And-And what's with these bottles? He pulled them out as well. Oliver read 'Special Cupcake Frosting' on the label. But no matter how many times that, he could only think of one word. Poison.

Well, since Oliver had it with him, and he kept thinking of "poison" while reading the label, Oliver made a random guess it was poison. Why else would he keep thinking that?

After accepting the fact that he's holding poison and weapons, he tries to get up. It hurt in some places, but what hurt the most was his head. Oliver had a terrible headache. And he had no idea why.

Oliver leaned against the tree while all the blood was rushing to his head. "I-I better find a place to go and get out of the rain."

He looked around after his head stopped hurting so much. "Is that a light? Or am I just imagining it?"

Oliver thought that he saw a fain glow up on a hill, past all the tall grass and a few trees. Though he would have to go through all the rain to get to something that might not be there. Oh well, he would just have to take that risk. Not like he can stay under the tree.

Oliver took his first step since waking up. Pain shot up through his leg, but he managed to stay on his feet. He let go of the tree slowly, as he took another painful step. Oliver winced, but kept going.

The rain had been drizzling under the tree because of the leaves, but there was no cover out in the open. The rain was pouring down harder than Oliver knew was normal. He kept walking and walking, trying to ignore the pain.

On the way there, he started to wonder how he got hurt in the first place. What could have made his so weak? And why was he in the middle of nowhere? Not to mention the knife and poison.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only 30-45 minutes, Oliver got to the hill where he could see a building. At closer look, it looked quite like a small castle. The pain kept getting worse. He clenched his arm and took another step up the grassy hill.

The rain didn't help. Oliver could barely see and he kept slipping on muddy spots. All the water was going downhill, so that didn't help. One of these times, Oliver was going to slop and not be able to get back up. When he fell one time, he though about not getting back up. But Oliver knew better than to give up just because he fell.

After hard pain and suffering for another half hour at least, Oliver reached the building. He was out of breath and his whole body hurt. Oliver walked around the castle to find the front door. He was liming the whole way and pretty much crawled up the hill. Oliver rounded the corner to find another barely-visible wall. He must have come from the back.

Oliver rounded one more corner and saw some large doors. He limped to the door, holding the wall. Or at least balancing on it. Oliver noticed the rain stopped all of a sudden. He looked up to notice that this place had one of those roofs above the front door. He was glad for that. Now that Oliver was out of the rain, he noticed that the wind was blowing really hard, too.

Either way, Oliver better try to go inside now. His head was really starting to hurt, and it was painful to even move now. Oliver looked around for a doorbell, and found one on the right side about eye level with him. He raised his arm slowly and rang it.

But Oliver didn't know if it made any sound. He just knew that he pressed the button and everything went black. Oliver fainted and fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

DUDES WHAT UP?! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story. It's not really popular and I've been writing others. But either way, for those who do read this, CHAPTER 2! . . . . This story is probably going to never get popular and I'll stop uploading chapters and yeah. But if I get enough reviews and favorites and stuff, I won't mind writing more of this. Doubt that will happen though. Plus I like a different story better . . . . Either way, HERE YOU GO.

Hope you know all of the countries human names. If not, I'll list them anyways.

Feliciano = Italy

Ludwig = Germany

Kiku = Japan

Alfred = America

Matthew = Canada

Arthur = England

Francis = France

Ivan = Russia

Yao = China

ENJOY! (Please review.)

* * *

America heard the door ring over the sound of everyone yelling. It's another world meeting, and it's loud as always. Germany gave up on quieting everyone after his giant speech earlier.

"Dudes, I think I hear someone at the door!" America looked out a window to see the storm.

"That's almost impossible! We're out in the middle of nowhere in as storm that's tougher than any I've seen in a very long time! Who, might I ask, would be at the door in this weather?!" England gestured to the window as lightning flashed and a second later thunder boomed.

"Well, I heard the doorbell. I'm gonna go check on the door, just in case." America dashed off to go find the front door. Italy went with him, just in case he needed help.

They found the door quite soon, and opened it up to find a surprise. Someone had fainted on the doorstep.

America frantically called England on his cellphone and Italy helped the boy up. "Dude. Get down here now."

"What? Why? Who was at the door?" England's voice echoed through the phone.

"There's a boy. . . He fainted on the doorstep. Just get over here and help us!" America hung up just like that and started to help Italy.

A few moments later, some countries arrived. Russia, Germany, Japan, France, England, China, and Canada all rushed to see what had happened and to help. Thunder boomed once again.

A few minutes later, the boy was lying down in the infirmary. They were treating all of his many wounds, but some countries just stood back and watched.

"Does anyvone know this boy?" Germany asked.

Everyone shook their head no. But Canada whispered something he had noticed. "He looks a lot like England, except for the clothes and hair color."

At this, England went over to get a better look. "If you say so, but I'm not too sure. I've never seen him before today."

Just a few short minutes after all his wounds had been healed, mostly by England's magic, he started to wake up.

"Hey guys, look! He's starting to wake up, aru!" China told the others, who had given up the meeting completely.

They boy sat up and rubbed his head, unaware of the people surrounding him. He opened his eyes and noticed his head was still pounding, along with the fact he was on a bed and surrounded by unknown people.

"Who are all of you?"

Afraid to answer until someone else did, America looked at Germany and England. They were countries yes, but they weren't allowed to tell humans they were.

"I'm Arthur." England stated. He introduced the rest of the countries as well. "That's Alfred, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Matthew, Francis, Yao, and Ivan."

"Oh, hello! I'm Oliver." Oliver introduced himself.

"What were you doing out in this storm?" Kiku asked.

Oliver stared into thin air for a few seconds, and another bright flash of lightning came. "I . . . I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Arthur was at a loss.

"I can't remember anything. All I know is my name."

7 people yelled, "What?!", 1 person yelled, "Vhat?!", and 1, "Nani?!" Either way, they all meant what.

Everyone was silent for a while. The only noise was the sound of thunder. Then Feliciano broke the silence. "Well, since you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you stay here with us!"

"Really?" Oliver was happy, yet surprised with this offer.

"Si!" Feliciano smiled his goofy grin.

"I'd love to stay!" Oliver tried to forget about the poison and knife in his pocket. There was no way he'd try to kill people who just helped him and offered to let him stay.

"Feli, don't just go inviting people to stay vith us." Ludwig sighed.

"Ohonhon~. I think it should be fine for now. Let's at least try to let him regain his memories." Francis didn't know why, but for some reason he was starting to like Oliver. Maybe it was because Oliver reminded him of England.

"This is completely random, but I am wondering. What country are you from?" Russia was curious, along with everyone else.

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to think. "I . . . I think I'm British."

All of the countries immediately looked at Arthur. He had the British accent, but they had never seen any British as nice as Oliver before.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! It's been a while since I've updated this but I'm planning on finishing it in like the next couple weeks. 2 chapters left after this one and I know exactly how they are going to go. Yay me!

Okay so one of my comments I got said that this game reminded them of Oliver's Wish, a fanmade Heta game played by Kyokoon64 and made by animeartluvr469 i think. Well Oliver's Wish is originally where I got this idea from along with a song. Just wanted to let you know. I did change up the plot though.

School starts tomorrow for me so I'll be updating slower or faster. Hard to tell what my classes are going to be like this year because I have all new teachers! Oh, and my best friends is in all but 2 of them and maybe advisory. Yay!

I'll let you read now AND PLEASE REVIEW. I love your reviews so much and I will answer any questions except plot spoilers or something like that! Oh yeah, I'm going to name the human and country names because you might get confused if you don't know them.

2p! England = Oliver

England = Arthur

America = Alfred

China = Yao

Russia = Ivan

France = Francis

Canada = Matthew

Germany = Ludwig

Italy = Feliciano

Japan = Kiku

Prussia = Gilbert

think that's all tell me if I missed anybody!

* * *

"Just because I'm British that does not mean that I know who he is." Arthur replied.

"Huh? You're British too?" Oliver looked at Arthur.

Embarrassed by being stared at, England looked away. "Yes. That's correct."

"You look . . . familiar somehow. Have we met?" He couldn't remember where, but Oliver had seen him before.

"No, I don't think so." Thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"The storm isn't retting up. At this rate we are going to have to sreep here." Japan told everyone.

"Guess so." Alfred looked out the window.

"I'll go prepare some beds, eh." Canada was actually heard for once.

"I'll go with you~." France left with him.

China was hungry. "I'll go find food, aru."

"I'll go get drinks with Yao, da?" Russia and China left. That left Italy, Germany, America, Japan, England, and Oliver.

"Maybe we could take hum on a tour of one of our countries so he can try to remember stuff, vee~!" Feli told everyone.

"Well, if I would take a tour anywhere, I'd like it to be the United Kingdom, maybe even London, since that's where I'm from."

"Well then, I'd be happy to give you a tour. Who knows? We may even find your family." Arthur told him.

"Yeah right dude! Do you know how many people live in England? Oh wait, I was thinking of America, which is totally bigger and cooler than England!" Alfred yelled, like always.

"Shut the bloody hell up! At least I weigh less!" England shouted.

"No fighting! I do not vant to get a giant headache because of you two fighting! Fight as much as you vant vhen you're alone! But until zhen, I don't want to see or hear any fighting! Understood?!" Germany was getting annoyed.

"Understood. . ." England and America sighed a the same time.

Oliver smiled. He liked seeing people getting along and being surrounded by friends.

After that, everyone came back with the stuff they said they would get and everyone set it up.

"Dude, this is totally a sleepover party!" Alfred yelled.

"Alfred, no." Arthur knew exactly where that was going.

. . . . .

The next morning, the storm had finally stopped and the sun was shining with barely any breeze.

"Werr, it's nice to see that the sun is finarry out." Kiku told them.

"Yes. I do love good weather." Oliver was well rested and completely healed.

Italy smiled, "If you ever find your family or regain any of your memories call us!"

"I agree. Call me if you find anything out. Your situation is interesting to me. I have something to do so bye, aru." China left right away.

"I have something to do too, da?" So Russia left as well.

"Gilbert is probably vondering vhere I am so I vill take my leave." Germany left next.

"Wait up, Ludwig!" Italy chased him.

"Kiku! Let's go watch some more horror movies!" America said.

"Oh, okay." Japan left with Alfred.

"Hey Francis, want to go watch a movie with me?" Canada asked.

"Why not." France and Canada left. That left Arthur and Oliver together.

Arthur spoke first. "You still want that tour of London?"

Oliver replied, "Ah, yes please."

While walking out the door together, Arthur said, "Wow. I guess you do look a lot like me. Almost like a twin or mirror reflection."

Oliver stopped. "Mirror reflection. . . It sounds . . . familiar."

"Are you starting to remember anything?!" Arthur asked.

"No. . . It just sounded familiar." Oliver said.

"Oh." was all Arthur said.

. . . . .

A short while later, they finally made it to London. The castle they were in wasn't too far away. They walked down one street with no luck. Time for street number two. Oliver and Arthur walked down it, expecting nothing again.

"Oliver? Is that you?" A voice from behind said.

They turned around to see three people standing in front of them. One looked a lot like America. Another one France. The third guy looked familiar too but Arthur couldn't remember his name.

Oliver replied with, "Uh, do you know me?"

"Know you? We're your family!" The America look-a-like said.

"Do you think . . . maybe he's lost his memory?" The can't-remember-his-name look-a-like asked.

"Yes. Oliver lost all of his memories except his name." Arthur explained.

"How about that." The France look-a-like said.

America's twin sighed. "I'm not sure if that makes things easier or more difficult."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! Well, I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I thought I'd update tonight. This is the second to last chapter, and I think I'm almost done writing the last chapter, so depending on how many comments and how much I procrastinate, it might come up a lot quicker.**

 **Uhh, sorry for not updating a whole bunch, I've been kinda busy, ya know, with stuff... Like reading other fanfiction instead of writing. And... Joining new fandoms... (I need help.)**

 **Well I really don't have anything to say, so I'll let you guys read. Nobody reads this anyways. Please comment or favorite or something, it's really appreciated. Till next chapter guys.**

* * *

"I'm not sure what to think of what you just said, but you obviously know who Oliver is. I didn't think we'd find anyone so quickly." Arthur said.

"We didn't either." The can't-remember-his-name look-a- like said.

Oliver was quite happy, but yet, he felt something wrong. "Great! Didn't the others want you to call them when we found someone?"

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and called all the countries.

. . . . .

"Zhat vas quick! You found his family in less zhan 2 hours! Zhat's almost impossible!" Germany exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Oh yeah, bruder is busy right now, so he can't come."

"Yeah, I know right? Iggy's always been good at losing things, but I never knew he was good at finding things too!" America yelled.

"Let's get started! I still have stuff to do, aru!" China was impatient and hungry.

"Okay. First off, I'm Allen. Or, I'm better known as America." The America look-a-like said.

Alfred tried to say something, paused, then said, "But that's impossible! _I'm_ America!"

"Actually, we're from a different world altogether. By the way, I'm Matt. Or, Canada I guess." That was the guy who England forgot.

"What's a Canadia?" Alfred whispered…. Very loudly. Matt glared at him.

"I'm Francois, or France." And that was all he said for a while. Francis was silently judging everything he did, including his clothes, but stayed silent, not knowing where to start, or how to end.

"Wait a minute, does that mean that Oliver is… England?!" Arthur was shocked.

"Yup." Allen replied.

"I- I'll go make some snacks." Oliver couldn't think straight, and needed a moment to think.

He got up and found the kitchen. It was only next door so it wasn't too hard to find. After a minute of looking at pots and finding things to cook with, Allen appeared.

"Yo Ollie!"

Oliver turned to face the noise. "Oh, Allen. Did you need something?"

"I can't believe the other me is so stupid. What a loser. You're gonna poison him, right? Along with the rest of them too, of course." Allen kept talking, it didn't really work.

Oliver didn't listen past the poison part. He had started to remember something. _"Loser. Freak! Go die already! Nobody wants you here."_ He heard faint voices of people yelling at him. While remembering, pain started to come back in most places, like he was remembering that too.

"Well, I'll leave you to make some of your "special" cupcakes then." Allen left the room, not knowing that Oliver didn't hear.

Oliver remembered mostly everything now. Making some quick decisions, he ran up to his temporary room and grabbed the knife and poison from earlier. He had hidden them at the bottom of a drawer so none of the others knew about about it.

. . . . .

About half an hour later, Oliver called out, "Cupcakes are ready!" to everyone waiting for him.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Allen ran over and grabbed one on top.

"Wait, Allen! That one's not for you!" Oliver tried to stop him before he took a bite.

Allen smirked, knowing what had happened. "Well, then I'll give it to Italy instead." Oliver nodded in approval. Allen walked over and gave Feliciano the cupcake, to which he was wondering why Oliver didn't wanted Allen to eat it. Was something wrong with it…?

"I'll hand them out, okay?" Oliver gave a cupcake to everyone.

Everyone was a little hesitant at first, except for the look-a-likes. Knowing their England's cooking, everyone wasn't sure what to expect. He's still British…

"Zhis cupcake is vonderful!" Germany took a small bite, then praised it.

Italy took a small bite as well. "It's delicious, vee~!" Even Italy liked it. And Italy pretty picky.

"The heroes number one favorite sweet! Hahahaha!" Alfred was loud.

China and Russia also liked the cupcakes, and thanked Oliver for them.

"Well, you a better cook than I am, that's for sure." Arthur sighed in defeat, but still ate it. He knew he was a terrible cook, but somehow, Oliver wasn't…

Matt and Francois were silently snickering, but nobody noticed till Allen started laughing really loudly. He still America, so.

"You guys are all a bunch of losers! You couldn't even tell that those cupcakes were poisoned?!" Allen yelled at them.

"Vait, vhat?!" Germany stood up in surprise and worry. All of the nations here had eaten them. It would also explain why Oliver didn't want Allen to have Italy's.

"Oliver would never do tha-" Feli stopped mid sentence and fainted, with arms and head laying on the table still.


End file.
